Moonlit Bear
by Aquaqua
Summary: "Hey, he didn't steal them! He was way too kind for that! No one was around them! They just sat there without anyone! Why, if it wasn't for Italy, the two apples would probably be stolen and eaten by that big bear!" Warnings: Past Mpreg.


**Well, this is...special. I had this idea ever since I first saw Moonlit Bear (written by Akuno-P, or mothy, one of the best Vocaloid composers I had ever heard!). **

**Yes, there will be more chapters. Two more, to be exact.**

**Translations (done by Google Translate, and you know how accurate that is):**

**Grazie (Italian): Thank you.**

**Mi dispiace! Mi dispiace tanto****! ****Ti prego di perdonarmi! (Italian): I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!**

**Willkommen zu Hause. (German): Welcome home.**

**Mein Gott (German): My God (But you knew that. :P )**

**Mele (Italian): Apples**

**Mamma (Italian): Mother (You knew that too.)**

**Mio Dio (Italian): My God. (Yet again, for the third time, if you don't know that...)**

**I'msorryIdidn'tmeantoisshedeadpleaseGoddon'tletherbedead! (Frantic English): I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Is she dead? Please, God, don't let her be dead!**

**Any questions, so long as they're not spoilers for When One Door Closes will be gladly answered!**

**Disclaimer: I once asked Santa for Hetalia. He laughed at me.**

_Run, run, run..._

That was the only word on Italy's mind as he ran through the woods. He could hear the snarling of the bear behind him. He could feel its hot breath on his heels.

As he ran, he looked down at the two little treasures he had cradled in his arms. The two apples that he found in the New England forest. Hey, he didn't _steal _them! He was way too kind for that! No one was around them! They just sat there without anyone! Why, if it wasn't for Italy, the two apples would probably be stolen and eaten by that big bear!

_Ve~, grazie, Lord, for letting me find these! _ he prayed. _I'll take them home, and Luddy and I will finally be happy again!_

His thoughts were cut off by another snarl from the bear. This snarl was different, though. It wasn't the same as what he thought a normal bear's snarl would sound like, full of desire for blood and death. It was more of a keening, as if it was begging Italy to give the fruits back.

_Ve~, it must really want them a lot..._But then Italy steeled himself. If he gave the apples to the bear, then he wouldn't be able to keep them for Germany and himself! _Maybe if I give it just one..._

But no. He found both. He needed both. As America used to say, "finders keepers"! Right...Right?

" _Mi dispiace_!" Italy called behind him. " _Mi dispiace tanto__! __Ti prego di perdonarmi__!_"

The bear gave his apology no mind. It roared again, speeding up. Letting out a small shriek, Italy was able to quickly speed up a good extra meter away from the bear. Good news: It gave the bear less of a likelyhood of capturing and eating him and his apples.

Bad news: He tripped over an old root.

"Ahh!" he cried as he fell forward. Just in time, he flipped on his back, so as not to harm the apples in his arms. He coughed as the wind was knocked out of him.

He looked behind him...the bear was gaining on him! Scrambling to his feet, he was able to succeed in able to outdistance the bear again.

But, something told him he was doing something wrong. Very wrong. Not just "eating the last slice of cake and saying he didn't" wrong, but something that made God really sad and upset. But what? It couldn't involve the apples, could it?

Italy let out a long sob, cradling the apples. They were _his_ apples, and he needed to get them to Germany, NOW!

_Thou shalt not steal._

No...no, no, NO! They were his! He needed them!

He could hear a loud sob from the bear behind him.

_Thou shalt not covet._

The bear didn't deserve the apples! Italy would treat them much better than the bear would!

See, he already had proof of that! The bear was scaring the apples; they wouldn't stop crying!

_Wait a second...crying?_

Italy didn't have time to think after that. Struggling not to slip on the slick cobblestone walkway, he ran up to the cottage he had rented with Germany, fumbled with the knob, wrenched open the door, and slammed it.

Faintly, he could hear the sound of someone slipping on the stones. A quiet scream, a sickening _smack,_ and silence.

Trying to ignore this, he turned around to see Germany sitting at the table, waiting for him.

"Feliciano," he smiled. " _Willkommen zu Hause_." He was really so nice to Italy...he loved him so much...it was really a shame that they were forbidden to get married!

"Ve, Luddy, look at what I found!" he giggled, raising the apples for his lover to look look at. But, then Germany did something very confusing.

His eyebrows scrunched up, like they did when he was upset. His expression turned very sad.

"Italy, where did you find them? _Mein Gott, y_ou weren't supposed to..." Oh, he was serious. He used Feliciano's country name. His voice sounded kind of shaky too, for some strange reason.

"I found them in the forest. No one was watching them, so I thought I'd take them home."

Ludwig just sighed, and drew his hand across his face, wiping something off his cheek. It wasn't a tear, it couldn't be a tear. Germany was strong. Germany didn't cry. Didn't he?

The Italian's thoughts were interrupted when Ludwig placed both hands on Feliciano's shoulders.

"Feli, listen to me very carefully, okay?"

"What's wrong, Luddy?"

"What I'm about to say will hurt you, Feli, but I'm only saying it because I love you."

"What are you talking about-"

"Listen, you remember our babies? The ones we had to give up?"

"Ve? Oh, yes! I miss them so much, Ludwig!"

Ludwig gave him a sad smile, kissing his cheek. "I do too, Feli, but remember that they belong to someone else now. They're no longer part of our family."

"I don't understand-"

"Please return these babies to their _new-_no-_real_ mother, please. She must be worried sick that they've been stolen by a stranger."

Feliciano didn't understand. These weren't babies, they were apples! Apples he found for the two of them! He looked down to prove that Ludwig was mistaken, that they were just _apples,_ and the owner could just buy more, when he got the shock of his life.

Two babies, mewling for milk, were cradled in his arms. One was a little boy, with the same ice-blue eyes as Ludwig. A tuft of auburn hair was on his head. The other, a girl, was the reverse of the other, with German blonde hair and caramel eyes.

At that moment, Italy screamed the loudest and longest he could ever remember.

Suddenly, the truth hit him. Finding the babies crawling around on a blanket in the grass, playing with toys. Picking them up, cooing at just how pretty little _mele_ they were...Getting up to leave, telling them how much Germany will like them...Hearing an earsplitting screech...

"Please, Feli, give them back, _please_ give them back. You can fix this. Hopefully their mother will understand, and not press charges."

But, now that Feliciano understood what happened, he realized that, even though they weren't apples, they were _babies_, he still made them with Ludwig, which meant they were _his_, and that their adopted _mamma_ didn't need them as much as he did.

He was ready to say anything to keep the babies with him, no matter what. The _slip_, _smack_, and _silence_ from outside crept back into his mind.

"But, Luddy, it's impossible!"

"What do you mean?"

"Because...Because I..." At this, Germany pushed him out of the way, snatched the screaming twins from his arms, and pushed open the door.

What Feliciano found sickened him.

Rather than there being a corpse of a bear, a young woman was laying in the cobblestone walkway. Her eyes were closed, her formerly white T-shirt stained with red. Her limp fingers were still wrapped around a bag filled with baby supplies: toys, diapers, a bottle full of milk.

Her head, smashed on the hard stones, was laying in a pool of blood.

"_Mein Gott..._" Germany muttered, his eyes wide with horror. "Italy...how could you do something like this? _How?_"

As Italy looked at the woman who was unconcious _at best_, tears started to trickle from his eyes. "_Mio Dio_...I'msorryIdidn'tmeantoisshedeadpleaseGoddon'tletherbedead!" he screamed.

The babies just kept on crying.

_Thou shalt not kill._


End file.
